Mean Girls For Life
by AkuTenshi hizumi
Summary: What happen when the PC goes back to school find that a new clique has taken over called the gorgeous four. and the worst part there trying to steal they're boyfriends What can the pretty committe do to take this new clique down Chapter 12 up R and R
1. Whats happening

Massie Block: After a month out of school Alicia's dad finally sued and they got back in.

But as soon as they get there they find out the gorgeous four have taken over. So Massie makes sure the Gorgeous four go down. But that not ever the bad part two new girls are the leader and are trying to steal Derrington and Cam. This is the last straw, Massie takes

hear prada bag and the latest stuff to take the gorgeous four to the floor. But what happens when she see's one of the new girl dancing with Derrington?

Alicia Rivera: Is still the hottest but is now about to be second when the two new girls

turn Olivia against here. Now that she is going with Josh Olivia is trying to flirt her way to the top. So Alicia must take a old friend down and take her self up but what happens when Alicia catches Olivia kissing Josh at OCD end of the year dance and rumor is josh

is going to dump her for Olivia? So the only thing she can do to stop josh is to beat him

at his own game.

Claire Lyons: is so happy that Cam is going to the dance. So when Cam says he is sick on they're date night she goes to his house to put a letter in his mailbox but when she gets they're she see him kissing the new girl.

Dylan Marvil: Lost a lot of weight and cant wait to meet new boys but what happens when she falls for a guy that likes one of her friends and catches him kissing that bff

Kristen Gregory: Is getting more money everyday but find out her dad might have to move for a even better job and get even more money but with all the drama at school she hasn't had a chance to tell her friends. How will they take it?

Read and review I will start writing after every other review so review review review


	2. The start of World War Three

**OCTAVIAN COUNTRY DAY SCHOOL**

**HALLWAY**

Monday, May 31

8: 45

Massie was in the bathroom with the rest of the Pretty Committee doing hair

and make-up . Soon as they walked out all eyes were on them then Massie's

phone went off. Massie had apent a lot of money on her new outfit and was

happy it and she was being recognized. They were going to the school cafe

to see four girls sitting at table. " What are those LBR's doing at our table".

The Pretty Committee walked to the table to see Olivia and Layne and two

girls they though were new " What do you want losers" one of the new one

said they all looked up Olivia and Layne had surprised looks on there faces

Massie took out a bottle of water because she was about to burst " Excuse me

who are you calling a Loser you LBR move it" massie said proudly " the other

new one with a smirk on her face said " your name isn't on it" Massie wasn't

going to take this any longer she took her water and ** accidentely **poured

water down her shirt. "The girl screamed and ran away" the other new girl

went up to Massie and said you don't know who your messing with. The

pretty Committee sat down. Claire's new phone started to vibrate she looked

at it and saw it was Layne

**Layne:** Hey, Claire what are you doing back you didn't tell me

**Claire: **It was a surprise so ? were those new girls?

**Layne: **They're new the blonde is Rebecca and the brunette is Courtney

and by the way there talking its about to be World War Three


	3. The war begins TPC strickes back

Octavian Country Day School

CAFE

9:00 pm

Claire sighed and couldn't believe what they got there selves in "okay claire spill it who was it" Massie said annoyed that Claire was upset once again " Well those girls the blonde is Rebecca and the brunette is Courtney and there going to start War World three"

Massie had a smirk on her face well then they are going down" Massie said. Alicia was sitting there nervous one look at the blonde freaked her out she looked way hotter than her. Kristen wasnt she was looking forward to it so was Dyl.

Octavian Country Day School

Geography Class

12:35 pm

Claire was playing with her hair when she got a text from Alicia. She was surprised ever since the Josh thing they've been avoiding each other.

**Alicia**: Claire u there

**Claire**: Yeah ? Is it

**Alicia**: I got something to tell u and massie

**Claire**: What?

**Alicia**: The two new girls are interested in Cam and Derrick

Claire was in shock why would those girls do that to them Claire was so mad she sent Alicia a message she would never forget

**Claire**: It means war im like fire mess with me and your asking to get burned

Alicia was proud of claire for what she said

**Claire**: by the way why'd u tell me first?

**Alicia**: She put the do not disturb thing on her phone...

**Claire**:Again!

Claire knew what this meant Massie was thinking of a plan


	4. Not little girls anymore and it shows

Octavian Country Day School

CAFE

9:00 pm

Claire sighed and couldn't believe what they got there selves in "okay claire spill it who was it" Massie said annoyed that Claire was upset once again " Well those girls the blonde is Rebecca and the brunette is Courtney and there going to start War World three"

Massie had a smirk on her face well then they are going down" Massie said. Alicia was sitting there nervous one look at the blonde freaked her out she looked way hotter than her. Kristen wasnt she was looking forward to it so was Dyl.

Octavian Country Day School

Geography Class

12:35 pm

Claire was playing with her hair when she got a text from Alicia. She was surprised ever since the Josh thing they've been avoiding each other.

**Alicia**: Claire u there

**Claire**: Yeah ? Is it

**Alicia**: I got something to tell u and massie

**Claire**: What?

**Alicia**: The two new girls are interested in Cam and Derrick

Claire was in shock why would those girls do that to them Claire was so mad she sent Alicia a message she would never forget

**Claire**: It means war im like fire mess with me and your asking to get burned

Alicia was proud of claire for what she said

**Claire**: by the way why'd u tell me first?

**Alicia**: She put the do not disturb thing on her phone...

**Claire**:Again!

Claire knew what this meant Massie was thinking of a plan

Octavian Country Day School

Cafeteria

1:00 pm

Claire had told Massie right after Alicia Massie was angry that if she could tear those Gorgeous forus head of. "Okay everybody heres the plan Claire is going to talk to layne and Alicia Olivia So Me and those two LBR's can talk" Claire looked at everyone she knew that this was going to be a fight TPC would never forget. "Claire you go with Alicia at the same time now go" Claire and Alicia walked over there "Okay claire act normal"

Claire walked up to Layne " Hey Layne, me and Lesh need to talk to you and Olivia come on" Alicia looked at claire angry that she got to make the first impression she wanted the new girls to know she wasn't afraid so she said " well basically the non LBR's at this table" claire butted in " No offense to you two" The brunette stood and said " oh no not a problem but-" Before Rebecca could say anything the blonde said " Sshh im talking to Cam" Claire was Angry she put her phone and text massie

Claire: She is talking to Cam in my face

Massie: Dont woory im coming

Massie along with Dylan and kristen walked up to the table when Massie said " Hi umm I

think you should know"but before she spoke Rebecca yelled "Derrington is calling he said me and U meet him and cam today" Claire couldn't take it any more before she knew it she saw the girl on the ground with her hand on her cheek. Massie stared at Claire.

Massie stopped the silence good job claire lets go. TPC followed her while the gorgeous four made plans on how to get back massie and Claire when the got to the table Alicia yelled to claire " you screwed the plan up what is wrong with you" Massie just stood and said Claire come with me. Claire sttod up and followed massie out to the bathroom

" Claire that was amazing you are growing up" but before she said thanks She got a text

Claire: Hello

Cam: Hey ummm can i talk to you after school derrington wants to talk to massie 2

Claire: Are u going to talk to us about rebecca and Courtney if you are save it I just smacked and i will do more

Massie saw what Claire wrote She was proud Claire wrote to him liked that then her phone vibrated

Derrick: Hey Block umm so you have heard about R and C?


	5. The break up and the confessions

**Massie: **yeah but im not as mad a claire she just smacked the girl for talking about him

**Derrick:** wow she is really that mad Cam is really upset tell her later Courtney and Becca just went up and talked to us

**Massie: **K well bye I'll forgive you just dont talk to her

Massie hung up and looked at claires phone

**Cam: **Im sorry we didnt do anything

**Claire: **Right i Think we should just settle down for a few days before i dosomething i might regret

**Cam:** Im srry dont do this cl-

But claire just closed her phone more mad than ever. Massie walked in front of Claires " I

will be alright we'll show the girls nobody messes with TPC" Claire hugged Massie and walked back to the cafe and sat claire down. Massie walked back over to the table and went to Courtney and Becca "okay girls I would like to tell you your talking to our boyfriends and if you want to live to see the next day i would stop" Massie smirked at them the courtney said "well that explains why Cam and I are going on a walk after school and becca and Derrick" Massie said " Well will just have to change that" Massie walked back to the table. " So like that Cam is just out now" Kristen asked Claire " Yeah you love Cam why would you do that" Dylan asked very mad Claire wouldn't say anything " Well... I mean were ju-" Before claire could say anything Cam text her and derrick massie Massie sat down and everyone surronded the two. Claire and Massie looked at each other instead of Derrick texting Massie He was Claire and Cam was texting massie

Derrick: Okay Claire I need your help

Claire: Okay what is it

Derrick: tell her to meet me at the briarwood new soccerfield after school

Claire: Okay why didnt you ask her

Derrick: Well Cam needs her help to get you back

Claire: Well I know what i did to Josh was hard on him now he is crushing on a nother girl next he will be going out with her

Derrick: No I dont think he will be he is

Claire: No this cant be happening

Claire couldn't believe it she broke down crying Kristen ran over to Claire " what happen Claire" Claire just handed kristen the phone and kristen gasp and handed the phone to everyone.

Massie's Phone

Cam: tell claire that Im srry

massie: Wait what did Derrington say to her she is crying

Massie got the phone and read the text messages

Massie: Your going with Courtney what is wrong with you she is crying i knew you were a LBR from the start

Cam: well she said to see other people

Massie: Girls say that when there mad she really loves you dont do this to her

Cam: I think about it I got to go

Massie: BTW she smacked that girl because she loves you she might get suspended

Massie wrote that even though it was a lie " Claire dont worry I talk to Cam he is going out with you" Claire was so happy she Hugged the person beside her which happen to be kristen.

Kristen was upset the whole day that she had to move in 5 days but the worst part was TPC was in a war and she couldn't tell them. When she finished her lunch she texted Alicia to tell her

Kristen: Hey alicia I thinkyou should know something

Alicia: What is it

Kristen: Im Moving to another state

Alicia looked up to Kristen and so did dylan because she was reading the text

" Kristen why would you do this" Dylan said.Alicia was upset " Yeah you shouldn't are your parents making you" Alicia said. Massie Butted in "Whats happening" Dylan told her and Claire Everyone at the table cried that day at lunch but they didn't know that

The gorgeous four were about to Destroy TPC


	6. The Plans and the Kisses

Octavian Country Day School

Gorgeos Four

1:45 pm

Courtney was flipping her hair while Rebecca was making fun of TPC "can you believe their outfits so out what is wrong with them eww" Rebecca was extremly angry at claire

for slapping her " We should start rumors about them like Claire is cheating on Cam or Massie likes someone one at briarwood. Courtney flipped her hair until she noticed she got a text.

**Cam:** Hey Im back with claire she didn't really break up with me have to cancel

**Courtney: **What! Im am going to ruin Your life no one breaks up with Courtney

**Cam:** Wait what

Courtney flipped her phone of " Okay rumor is theres a dance coming up it obvious Cam is with Claire and Massie is with Derrington we need to sneek on the boys and kiss them

so Massie and Claire will see and break up with them also I've heard Alicia making fun of Olivia's Nose job so Olivia you need togo with who ever she goes out with Layne you find out who Dylan or Kristen like" While the other girls talked about the plan she thought about what Alicia said about her. Josh Hotz here I come.

Briarwood

New Court House

3:45

Massie and Claire sat on the new benches in the court yard waiting for Derrick and Cam.

Claire was back to her self and here to stay. Right after school ended she ran to the nearest store for a I love you card with a lion in it. It took a while but Cam Finally cam so did Derrick.Claire walked up to Cam and gave him her card and said she was sorry and didn't know her own stenght. Massie could see Claire and Cam smiling again Derrick and her talked for a long time about Claire and Cam then he asked her on a date Of course she said yes Derrick and Cam took them home. At the house Cam and Derrick asked them to the dance Claire felt like doing flips and Massie felt like she was the richest girl in the world. They said yes Claire looked over Cam shoulder to see Massie and Cam in a lip Lock so she did the same her and cam Kissed for five Minutes which felt like a hour. Massie and Claire walked to there rooms not knowing they were being watchedand followed by two girls name Courtney and becca.


	7. Instant Messaging and Gossip

The Block Estae

Massie Bedroom

6:00 pm

Massie got on te computer to see everyone on . She automaticly invited them to a Chat rooms

**Massiekur Invites:**

**SexySportsBabe**

**ClaireBear**

**HolaGurrl**

**Shorthairprincess**

**To Chat room:029337472**

**Do you accept? **

Everyone came on in a flash

**HolaGurrl: **Hey everyone whats sup

**Massiekur:** Hey Lesh, Claire, Dyl, Kristen

**Clairebear: **By the way who are yall going to the dance with

**SexySportsBabe:** I dont know I like this new boy name Unknown

**Shorthairprincess: **I might not move my dad got a even better job here

**Massiekur: **Thats great

**Holagurrl:** Rumor is The G4 are trying to take us down by taking our BF

**Massiekur: **Lets see them try

**Holagurrl: **Given

Massie sat there knowing they couldnt take them down if they tried. Or could they?


	8. The Plan and the date

Briarwood

Limo

8:30am

Dylan walked to Briarwood after calling massie telling her she'd be going to school by her self. She went to look for the guy she liked she had finally found out his name. She was dressed like a boy when she finally saw him he was talking to cam and Derrick so she rand over to cam and grabbed him and ran. " Dude what do you want" Cam said with a confused look. Dylan took of the the cap and put her hair down "dylan?" Cam looked even more confused " yes its me I need your help i nee-" but before she could finish he started laughing " You remind me of Claire that time she dressed up as a dude" Dylan was so mad she yelld " Shut Up listen You know johnathan right" Cam noded " tell him i like him okay and then give him this note I have to go bye" Cam looked confused and said Bye. Dylan ran and changed to her Regular clothes and met up with Massie, Alicia, Kristen and Claire they were walking down the hall when they saw Courtney walking down it Alicia knew this was her chance to make Courtney a total loser so she made a plan and told the clique what to do. Alicia stuck her foot out so courtney would trip and massie would yell watch out skank and Dyl and Kristen would yell yeah you slut and Claire would say yeah did you enjoy making out with everyboy at briarwood The plan went into action and the last thing they remember Courtney was crying and swore to get them back. " Did you see her face" Alicia said and Massie replied by " yeah now one knows what its like to mess with TPC" " So who are we going to the dance with tomorrow night with" massie said " Im going with Josh" Alicia said " Im going with Cam" Claire said with a smug look ' I might be going with johnathan" then Claire got text

Cam: Hey claire

Claire: Hi

Cam: Tell Dylan he said yes since he dosen't have a date

Claire looked at dylan and gave her the phone. Dylan was the happiest girl in the world

Claire: Okay bye Love ya

Cam: love you 2

Claire closed her phone " What was that about" Massie said " Im going to the dance with

Johnathan " thats great " massie and claire said in unison but they didn't know Courtney already had a plan to destroy them Poor Claire didn't even know what hit her


	9. Thanks everyone but its not over

Thanks every one for the help and reviews please read more and i hope to have at least 12 Chapters this is my first Fanfiction so i hope you enjoyed Bye

**Thanks a lot Every one **

**Continue reading this Fan **

**Fiction bye and Thanks **

**Read more Tomorrow**


	10. Were over Cam?

Octavian Country Day School

School Cafe

8:45am

Claire had got a text from Cam that he was sick in bed and couldn't go to the dance that night. Claire was kind of mad but swept it of. "So Im going with Derick, Alicia is going with Josh Hotz, Dyl is with Johnathan and Kristen is with" she paused and looked at Kristen " Im going alone" Kristen said embarresed " So am I" Claire said " Cam canceled" Massie looked at them you two should go together Everyone laughed except Claire and Kristen.

Octavian Country Day School

School Dance

9:00pm

Massie was dancing so was Alicia and Dylan She looked For Kristen and Claire but they were no where in sight. Alicia noticed Massie looking around so she danced toward her " Claire and Kristen went to Cams house to drop of a get well letter they'll be back.

Claire and Kristen

Claire and Kristen were walking and talking about Class and stuff and when they first met when Claire noticed Kristenstaring in horror Claire looked to see Cam kissing another girl whothe knew was Courtney. Claire ripped her card up and sat it on the ground and ran Kristen running after her texting massie what happen When massie read it she had to leave and help her friend she told Derrick, Dylan,Alicia and there dates and theywalked to the briarwood Court house " Claire it will be all right" Kristen said when massie finally got there claire was pratically lying on the ground crying her, Dylan and Alicia ran to comfort her Claire took her phone and text him

Claire: How could you stoop so low I hate u were over

Cam: What are you talking about

Claire: Forget it im making you a get well card and yourr making out with another girl

Cam had no clue what she was talking about. The G4's plan was in action


	11. Because of you

READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE

Briarwood

Soccerfield

9:15pm

TPC were walking when Claire stopped crying "Lets go back to the dance I dont want you to miss all of it".Everyone was shocked over her recovery " are you sur you want massie asked putting her hand on Claire's shoulder " Yeah lets go last one theres a LBR" Everyone ran Josh was the LBR. Claire watched as her friends danced " Hey claire that guy over there sent you this note" her brother todd said. She looked up to see a boy with brunette hair that went to his shoulder she read it

Dear Claire

I was wondering if you wanted to dance I was blabbering on about you whenyour bro said he was related to you so if you want to dance Ill be over in a jiffy"

She looked around and found a pen on the ground And wrote sure He was over there in a flash "Hi my name is Nick and your Claire would you like to dance" nick said trying not to look lame "K" she danced with him for the longest time. Massie saw Claire dancing with a guy she didn't know " Hey derrick who is he" Derrick looked "oh he is this new kid from California" Massie puzzled wow he is hot she though great for claire

Alicia was dancing with Josh when she went for a drink " Wow its hot out there She went back to the dance floor looking For Josh when she saw A girl kissing him " Hey" she pushed the girl of and smacked her to see it was Olivia " Why are you kissing her" She looked at Josh " First I found out you made out with Claire know your with Oliva" She yelled at josh so everyone can hear "Olivia You are A LBR a loser beyond repair and always will be one I know all your secrets like You still wet your bed I will destroy you and the whole so called Gorgeous four more like Ugly Witches So watch out and you" she pointed at Josh "how will you fill if I kissed another guy Ill beat you at your own game" She looked at the nearest boy who was beside dylan and kissed him " Alcia how could you kiss my crush" Alicia looked and saw dylan run away Massie kissed Derrick goodbye and Claire kissed her date on the cheek and ran of looking for Dylan .Alicia couldn't believe it Alicia ran after Dylan while Josh stayed there talking about the kiss and breaking up with Alicia the pretty committee was actualyy going to lose for once


	12. Forgivness and a Date

Im sorry it toke forever i was looking for inspiration from other Fanfictions so here we go

Briatrwood

soccerfield

about 9:45

"Dyl wait what happen" Massie said while her and Claire and Kristen ran after. Dylan finally ran to the bleachers and sat crying " Dyl what happen?" Claire said trying to comfort Dylan "Alicia kissed my date on purpose" Massie and Claire sighed " Dyl she did it to me too dont worry about it he will still like you" dyl cried harder and Massie gave claire a thanks-for-nothing look "Dyl im sorry i didn't know im really sorry i was just so angry about Olivia and Josh... I wasn't thinking please forgive me" alicia said trying to catch her breath " okat everyone needs to get over it because we got some major planing to do for the G4" after that Dylan forgave Alicia and swore they would get the G4

Block's Guesthouse

Claire's room

10:10

Claire looked on the computer when Cam I.M ed her

Fisher2: Hey Claire

Clairebear: What do you want going to tell me how good of a kiss u had

Fisher2: No I would like you 2 know she came and kissed me and I pushed her off you nedd to believe me plez

Clairebear: Why should I?

Fisher2: Because I love you

Clairebear: I Luv you 2 but what you did... Lets talk about it tomorrow bye

Fisher2: see you at 6:00

Clairebear has sighned off at 11:12 pm


	13. The Fight and a pissed Claire

Blocks Guest House

Claire's bedroom

Claire couldn't help but crying she fell to the ground . She went back on the computer to cancel with cam but she got a I.M from massie

Massiekur: Hey Claire a Boy just asked for ur e-mail so I gave it to him hope u dont mind

Clairebear: No but who is he?

Massiekur: He said his name was Aaron and you danced with him

Clairebear: Oh

Massiekur: talk and make cam jelous

Clairebear: okay ill try

Massiekur has sighned off at 10:14

Before Claire could take a breathe Aaron imed her

shortz4ever: Hey Claire I'm Aaron

Clairebear: Hi umm BTW are u new

Shortz4ever: yeah i moved from Florida

Clairebear: Really I moved from there about a year ago

Shortz4life: Kewl do you want to go out tomorrow about 5:00

Clairebear: Sure well C U

Claire put said bye and sighned of thinking mabe things were going good again

Claire got up went to bed proud of hereself for moving on.

Blocks Limo

Car Pool

7:45 am

Massie was waiting for Claire in the limo when Claire finally came Massie couldn't believe her eyes "Kuh-laire you look great" Claire blushed a little she had a mini demin skirt that went half way to her thighs and a black shirt that said" Im avalible for check out" "thanks I got some of the ideas from you" "So who are we picking up first" Claire said trying to change the subject " Alicia is first then Dylan the Kristen" Whhen Alicia came in she stared at Alicia " Hey massie who is the new girl?" Alicia gave Massie a confused but not stupid look " It's Claire she has a date with a new guy name Aaron" Claire looked at massie "How did you know" Claire gave her a freaked out look " i was talking to him while you were" Massie said putting blush on Dylan got on and so did Kristen and they said the same thing as Alicia when they finally got to the school Massie told them the plan to get back the G4. they walked in the school and Claire culd tell she was getting the looks the pretty committee sat down in the Cafe. Claire was sitting there but didn't really want to eat so she texted Massie

Claire: Im not that hungry I think I'll go say hi to Aaron want to come

Massie: Wait a minute sure

Massie got up and so did the rest of the pretty committee and they walked to the court yard to where theyre boyfriends usually there. Massie had texted aaron to meet them there. When they got there every guy crowded around them they were about to be crowded to death when Josh, Derrington,Cam and Aaron where breaking them up

" Hey block how are you and your friends doing" he said walking up to them "why should i tell-" before she could finish she got a texted

Claire: HELP ME!

Massie: What where r u

Claire: look on ur right

Massie looked to see a crowed of guys surronding her "Hey massie where is Claire" Aaron asked looking around "She is over there"she pointed " Can you get her " Massie asked "Sure" he said and pushed the guys that were surronding her and took her hand and walked back to the others. The whole time Claire was blushing when they got over they're Cam texted her

Cam: Why are you holding Aaron's hand

Claire: Srry cam but he is my BF'

Cam: What I tough we were together

Claire: No I can t forgive you like that u kissed another girl

Cam was so angry he ran and takled Aaron and Claire screamed. All the girls went to Claire as she fell to the ground while Derrington and Josh broke them up. Claire got up and ran to Aaron but he was alright. Guys were surronding them staring in shock she took a breathe walked to Cam and smacked him so hard there was a hand mark and left and pushed every guy in her way and walked back " You know Cam I wouldn't expect this from you and she left and no one saw her for the rest of the day


	14. Claire and Aaron Together or never

The Blocks Estate

Claires room

3:45 p.m

Claire walked to the nearest place and cried her head off until she decided to go home. When she got they're she saw Aaron on the sidewalk waiting for her.She walked up to him trying to wipe away the tears

"hey Aaron are you okay"she said she was going to hug him but scared he wouldnt

"yeah Im great are you okay I mean you just walked awa-"but before he could finish Claire kissed him

"I didn't want you to get caught up in this but I guess I didnt try enough"she said after she broke the Kiss

"Dont worry I just wanted to give this to you"he handed her the flowers with some Gummies "i hope you like it also I was wondering if you'd uhh go out with me?"

'Aaron I would love to go out with you" she said as she grabbed his hand and kissed him on the cheek and left a happy little dirty blonde camper

Srry everyone I haven"t wrote Ive been band from the computer and all other electronics it will never happen again and remember R & R


	15. WE ARE OVER

Octavian Country Day School

Outside

7:30am

Massie and the pretty committee walked into school when Courtney and Rebecca and there LBR's walked up

"What do you LBR's want" Massie asked in a calm voice

"Where here to stell Claire not to smack my boyfriend or something will appen to her"Courtney said

"Why dont you go sleep with someone slut" Alicia said while putting on some lip gloss

"Well we dont waste our time on people like you so bye" As they walked away Kristen and Dylan put they're foots out and tripped them

The pretty committee left in a straight line warning everyone by the look on there face they dont play

"So Kuh-lair I saw you kiss Aaron last night what was going on"Massie said in a sly voice

"umm...We go out know" Claire said akwardly

"Really thats great claire" Alicia said

"yeah claire" massie said

That was when claire's phone went of

**Aaron:**Hey Kuh-laire umm I need you and Massie here behind the bleachers quick

**Claire:**K

"Massie Aaron need you and me to meet behind the bleachers know"claire told massie

Massie and Claire got up and walked outside

Claire ran to Aaron while Massie walked her way

"I need to show massie something"Aaon said and looked at Claire

"what is it Aaron"Claire said then Aaron pointed at something

Massie followed his gaze and she saw something she didn't want to see Rebecca and Derrington were talking

"So what does this have to do with me" she turned and looked at Aaron

"Look" Aaron said she looked again to see Rebecca kiss derrington on the cheek and derrington her

"THAT LBR IS KISSING MY BOYFRIEND" Massie yelled she walked up to derrington with Claire by her side

"Hey Derrington"Massie said

Derrington looked at her with a dumbfounded look on his face

"Hey Block"

"Well I though you should know we are over so you can stay with you little slut" massie said

massie walked away and texted Alicia

**Massie**:Broke up wit Derrington

**Alicia:**Why?

**Massie:** Tell u later

"Massie wait" She heard Derrington yell but all she did was walk away


End file.
